Encore une autre discussion de fin de nuit
by a.a.k88
Summary: Angel appelle Cordélia tard une nuit pour parler de... rien. Séquelle de ‘Une Autre Discussion De Fin De Nuit


Traductrice: Aurélie (a.a.k)

Titre: **Encore Une Autre Discussion De Fin De Nuit** (Séquelle de 'Une Autre Discussion De Fin De Nuit')  
Auteur: **LaLa247**   
Sommaire: Angel appelle Cordélia tard une nuit pour parler de... rien.

"All-"

"C'est encore moi Anniversaire Girl."

"Whoa- encore avec la discussion tard dans la nuit. L'émerveillement ne cesse jamais."

"Je – je cuisine..."

"Cuisine?"

"Ouais. Une formule. Pour Connor... dans la cuisine."

"Au cas où j'aurais pas compris l'indice 'cuisine' en premier lieu..."

"Es-tu de mauvaise humeur?- oh salut Fred."

"Ne je ne le suis pas. Poisson rouge..."

"_Hé_! Je ne suis pas un – as-tu apprécié ton cadeau d'anniversaire?" Rien. "Cordy..."

"Plus que tu ne le sais. Je l'ai adoré."

"Donc un dîner et une ballade sur la plage n'étaient pas de trop?"

"Non! Et tu n'as même pas pris Connor avec. Ca m'a choquée."

"Pourquoi?"

"Tu le prends tout le temps."

"Pas cette fois... c'était ta nuit... les gars ont pris bien soin de lui... bien que je ne vais pas demander pourquoi Connor était enveloppé dans la cravate de Wesley."

"Quoi?"

"Exactement."

"Peu importe. Qu'est-ce que Fred fait levée si tard?"

"Elle lit."

"Oh. Surprise, surprise."

"Ouais."

"Est-ce que tu ris?"

"Non..."

"Angel?"

"Oui?"

"Je-je- est-ce que Fred est toujours là?"

"Ouais. Attends une seconde."

"Ok."

"...Voilà."

"Ce fut rapide."

"Connor est dans le lobby."

"Oh."

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée ici ce soir?"

"Huh?"

"Je veux dire, je te l'ai demandé, et tu as dis non..."

"Angel- tu sais pourquoi. On en a parlé."

"Oh ok. Je suis désolé."

"C'est ok."

"Bien, je vais te laisser dormir."

"Ok Boudeur."

"Ok."

"Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit Cordy."

"On se voit demain?"

"Ouais. Je t'aime. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Fred? **Tu veux raccroché!**"

"Je t'aime aussi. J'ai entendu ça."

"Je crois que Fred essaye de me dire quelque chose."

"Est-ce que c'est possible pour elle de se mettre en colère?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr- quoi- _Fred_!"

"Allo?"

**Click.**

"Cordy?"

"Salut. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Fred a raccroché le téléphone! C'est une fille forte..."

"Elle a raccroché le téléphone pour toi?"

"Ouais... elle a dit quelque chose à propos d'être idiot et kyerumption."

"Kyerump- qu'est-ce que ce mot veut dire de toute façon ?"

"_Je ne sais pas._"

"Mmm Hmmm."

"Cordélia?"

"Oui?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu sonnes bizarre?"

"Comment peux-tu- ah ouais, analyse de la voix."

"Est-ce que c'est à cause-"

"_Non._"

"Réponse rapide Cordélia."

"Je sais, je sais."

"_Ca_ t'a fait flipper, pas vrai?"

"Pas exactement... bon sang Angel! Pourquoi tu l'as fais!"

"J-j'ai supposé que c'était la chose à faire!"

"Quand tu supposes..."

"Cordélia..."

"...Tu fais des conneries..."

"Hé."

"...entre toi et moi."

"Maudis sois-tu."

"Angel, je ne stresse pas là-dessus."

"Oh. Bien... moi non plus."

"D'accord."

"Bien."

"Ok alors."

"Je veux le refaire."

"Moi aussi..."

"Tout de suite."

"Tout de suite?"

"Oh ouais."

"Angel..."

"Bon sang – tant pis. Je viens."

"Tout de suite!"

"Oui. Je vais laisser Connor avec Fred. Je reviens."

"Ok..."

"...Voilà. C'est fait. Je viens, là tout de suite."

"M-Maintenant?"

"Oui. J'ai mis ma veste."

"Tu es sûr à propos de ça?"

"Très sûr."

"Oh ok."

"Ok."

"Je vais laisser la porte pas-fermé-à-clé."

"Bien. Je suis presque dehors."

"Ok. A dans quelques minutes alors."

"Certainement."

"Tantôt."

"Tantôt."

"Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi."

"Je-je suis impatiente..."

"Moi aussi. J'arrive."

"Ok. Vite."

"Ok."

"Salut."

"Salut."

"Dépêche-toi."

"Ok. Je suis presque là."

"Pourquoi on raccroche pas?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Moi non plus."

"Ces égouts sont tellement utiles."

"Ouais... et on va le faire? Tu es certain?"

"Hum, ouais... j'ai plutôt aimé. Beaucoup."

"Oh bien. Moi aussi."

"Cordélia."

"Oui?"

"Je suis à ta porte."

"Déjà?"

"Je me suis grouillé."

"Oh."

"Laisse-moi entrer."

"Ok, attends."

**Click.**

Fin.


End file.
